chessboxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chess Boxing Products
With a media franchise as large as The Mystery of Chess Boxing, it can be hard to keep on top of it all sometimes. Here at the Wiki, we keep a record of every Chess Boxing product that has existed. The Movies 'The Mystery of Chess Boxing' The original movie that spawned everything. There are various versions of the movie listed here. The Mystery of Chess Boxing: Original Theatrical Version: '''The original Taiwanese Cinema version as seen in theatres. '''The Mystery of Chess Boxing: International Version (Ninja Checkmate) The most commonly watched version of the movie. A straight home release of the Theatrical Version. Also known by fans as 'Mystery of Chess Boxing 1.01'. Has parts of the film removed where company logos appeared. The Mystery of Chess Boxing: The one with Extra Scenes Has a few extra scenes. Such as Ghost Face Killer's extended talk with Chao Yun Lung. The Mystery of Chess Boxing: Directors' Cut The extended version of Mystery of Chessboxing. With 10% extra footage, released several months later as part of the Chessboxing Heptalogy. Includes flashbacks to the Ching Times, talk of the Loyal Hens, what actually happened to Ah Pao after he went back to find out about Yuen's death, and bonus teaser footage to lead into the sequels. Also, various scenes were re-shot. For example, GFK's stunt double now actually looks like him. Considered the 'True' version that Joseph Kuo wanted to make. Referred to by fans as 'Mystery of Chess Boxing 1.11' The Mystery of Chess Boxing: 20th Anniversary Blu-Ray Edition ''' George Lucas' American adaptation. Chessboxing ruined. '''The Mystery of Chess Boxing: Form Edition Perfect for those Friday Nights. The Dan and Shearer show will guide you through the drinks. 'The Chessboxing Heptalogy' The sequels that never were. Chess Boxing: The Next Level Ah Pao tries to find a new life goal. Can he learn Five Elements Chessboxing before Chi Tzu Tien succumbs to old age? Chess Boxing Rivals Moley stumbles across Tei Yun Pei; Chi Tzi Tien's eternal rival. Plans are set into motion as a grudge from decades past becomes reignited in the new generation! Chess Boxing Matrix Ah Pao discovers the true world of the Chess Boxing Matrix, and finds out the truth about Master Yuen and what really happened at the end of the Qing Times Grandmaster of Chess Boxing Ah Pao's dojo comes under attack from a mysterious new enemy high up in the goverment. Who's killing Ah Pao's students, and how does this all go back to what happened at Cheng Hsing School? Chess Boxing Destroyer A new killer is going around China. He calls himself the New Ghost Faced Killer, and he's out to destroy every ounce of Chess Boxing, and finish the job his predecessor started. Chess Boxer's Last Stand Ah Pao, Moley and a group of Young Fighters enter the Chess Boxing Matrix one last time to stop the Chess Boxing Destroyer once and for all. Can they survive the Matrix and escape the Labyrinth of Death? The Mystery of Chess Boxing: The Chess Boxing Heptalogy Box Set Includes all seven films, plus two bonus films, music videos, trailers, interviews and more... 'TV SERIES' The Bodgery of Badger Bodging - Joseph Kuo x CBBC. A Children's adaptation of Chessboxing featuring Bodger, Badger and Mousey. Mostly just covers the Cheng Hsing Arc, with Badger playing role of Ah Pao, and Bodger playing almost everyone else. Chi-Tzu Vision (also known as Mystery of Chuckle Boxing) Chess Boxing Fighters - Action Saturday Morning Cartoon Misadventures of the Kung Fu Men - Weeday Afternoon Cartoon: Comedy 'Bonus Films' Buddhist Fist & Chess Boxing Labyrinth of Death Right over Left... 'Music CD's' Mystery of Chess Boxing: Original Soundtrack Sounds of the Matrix: Chessboxing Remix Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of "The Mystery Of Chessboxing" 12 Days of Chessboxing: Christmas Single 'Games' [[The Tabletop Role-playing Game|'Mystery of Chessboxing: The Tabletop RPG.']] Yuen"done it"!? We're Gonna FIND OUT! [[The Mystery of Itboxing|'Mystery of ITBoxing']] Mystery of Chessboxing: TOP TRUMPS: Card Game The Super Mystery of Chessboxing Turbo Ultimate Top Trumps Drinking Game - 'Officially an expansion pack to TMOCB Top Trumps. But also listed as it's own seperate game. '''Settlers of Chess Boxing - '''CATAN with Rice 'VIDEO GAMES 'Mystery of Chessboxing': Dance Dance Revolution Mystery of Shen-boxing - '''Yu Suzuki x Joseph Kuo - Dreamcast game featuring Moley trying to avenge Cheng Hsing's death. Highlights include Moley at the Toy Capsule machine going "Play again!?" '''The Mystery of Chessboxing CDi: The Ghost Faces of Evil - Ah Pao is sent by Sam Seed to stop the Ghost Faced Killer who is attacking the island of Koradite The Wand of Dra-Go-On! - Chi Tzu Tien's Granddaughter must rescue her grandfather and Ah Pao from the Ghost Faced Killer Embodiment of Ghost Faced Devil '- Joseph Kuo x ZUN 'Books Naoki Urasawa: Chess Boxing Century Boys Scrapped because of Monk exposure. JoKuo's Bizarre Adventure Hirohiko Araki's Manga adventure all about the life of Joseph Kuostar and his fight against Sting and the Police. The plot twist at the end is that Joseph Kuo was Sting all along.